1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for changing and controlling characteristics of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, characteristics of a base control module for controlling a machine (namely, parameter values for determining the input-output relationship of the base control module) were pre-determined when being designed or were adjusted before its shipment based on presumed preferences of target users. However, because users' preferences, skills, and environments in which the machine is used, vary, and it is impossible to design a control unit which satisfies all users with regard to all aspects.
One approach to provide a control unit adaptive to a user is customization of characteristics of the control unit in consideration of the user's preferences, skills, and environments in which the user expects to use the machine. However, customization of the control unit is difficult because numerous settings are available and fine tuning is required for each setting. Even for professional or skilled persons, customization is difficult, and in many cases, they need analytical devices which analyze and evaluate the results of the customization. Thus, laymen who neither have professional knowledge or skills nor have analytical devices cannot customize a control unit even if they know physical processes of customizing the control unit. Feelings of the user are insufficient for customizing the characteristics of the control unit.
Another approach is an adaptive approach which changes characteristics of a control unit in accordance with a user's operation and environments in which a machine is used, so that the control unit can adapt to the user's operation and environments. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,369, issued Feb. 1, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,139, issued Feb. 29, 2000, for example. However, this adaptation process takes time, and may or may not reach optimal characteristics.